Numerous constructions of portable carrying cases are known for the convenient transporting of small articles of electronic equipment, such as laptop computers or computers intended to be held within the palm of the user's hand. Typical of such constructions for laptop computers are the carrying cases shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,262; 5,755,329; and 5,819,942 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,266; 5,524,754; 5,762,170; and 5,857,568. In such carrying cases for laptop computers it is desirable to locate and maintain the laptop computer within an appropriate compartment, while safeguarding the computer against shock induced forces should the carrying case be accidentally dropped or hit. It is also desirable in many instances for the user to operate the laptop computer while it is still in the carrying case, and access thereto is provided by the opening of one of the panels of the carrying case. In those instances there is an increased possibility of the laptop computer falling out of the carrying case. Thus, the need arises to provide a simple means to locate and secure the laptop computer within its carrying case, particularly when the carrying case is open and the user is operating the laptop computer.
The laptop computer will typically include frictional feet along its base which are intended to engage a supporting surface (e. g., desk or table) when the laptop computer is removed from its carrying case. These frictional feet are usually of minimal length. Accordingly the arrangement for securing the laptop computer within its carrying case, particularly if retrofit added to an existing laptop computer, must not interfere with the frictional engagement of the removed laptop computer on the supporting surface. That is, should the base of the laptop computer be modified to insure securement within its carrying case, the modified base should still include frictional members to establish non-slip engagement with a supporting surface when the laptop computer is removed from its carrying case.